Ruby Daniels
by AngellWithoutWings
Summary: Can one little girl change the world?
1. Chapter 1

Okay I'm bored and ill so bear with me if this isn't good

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Apart from my characters who are made up!

* * *

Jane lay on his couch bored; they hadn't had a case in three days. What was worse was the fact that Lisbon was miserable, as usual.

"We have a case!" Rigsby yelled excitedly, Jane stood up and took the case file from him immediately. "Leanne Daniels, 30 years old works at a spa. Her husband was killed in a car crash seven years ago and since then she has raised her 12 year old daughter Ruby."

"Okay Rigsby, Cho you two canvass the area and Jane and I will go speak with Ruby." Cho and Rigsby left while Van Pelt looked at Lisbon pleadingly. "All right you can come with us."

"Thanks boss." Van Pelt told her grabbing her jacket, gun and putting her badge on its chain.

"Ruby, can you tell us about what happened?" Lisbon asked the girl.

"Me and my mum were sat in the dining room talking about school when we heard the door open, mum told me to go and hide under the bed. Her bed, I wish I hadn't that man violated her and I was there when it happened." The little girl let the tears fall when Lisbon put her arms around her. "What's going to happen to me now?"

"You're going to be asked a few questions by Agent Van Pelt. Then we're going to need a full statement from you."

"Okay, but I meant what's going to go on with my life now that I have no parents or family." Lisbon frowned. The foster care system was not the best.

"You'll most likely be put into foster care." Lisbon released the little girl from her arms and stood with Jane, Rigsby and Grace and whispered to Jane "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," Lisbon eyed him suspiciously, "Just that she looked happy when she was in your arms."

"Yeah, look I'm gonna take her out for some food if that's okay." Lisbon told them ignoring Jane's previous comment.

"Whatever just take Jane with you please?" Van Pelt asked.

"Ooh that sounds lovely I could do with a snack." Jane said then suddenly Grace noticed Rigsby's whimpering.

"Come on Rigsby let's go get some lunch." Grace said to him. His head shot up immediately and then he followed her to the car.

"Why don't they just come with us?" Ruby asked taking Lisbon's hand as they walked to the car.

"Let's just say it's good that they're not coming with us you're too young to understand." Lisbon told her whilst starting the engine.

"So you mean he's in love with her, she's in love with him but they're too scared to tell each other about their feelings because the feel it will effect their work."

Jane and Lisbon sat stunned at what the little girl had picked up on in 5 or 10 minutes.

"What I have seen a lot of this on TV." She shrugged and took her ipod touch out of her pocket as well as her phone. She started giggling on the way to the diner and Jane noticed that she was texting presumably her friends.

When they arrived they still had the awkward silence between them. "Ruby turn your ipod off we're in a diner it's rude."

"Sorry Agent Lisbon, there was just too much tension between you and Mr. Jane." Lisbon blushed and Jane looked away.

"It's Teresa by the way and this is Patrick." Lisbon told her. Once they had ordered they finally started to talk.

"Crazy Sarah." Ruby muttered under her breath Jane heard.

"Who's Sarah?" He asked out of curiosity

Ruby chuckled to herself, "Sarah and Lucy are my two best friends, Sarah is the one who is mentally retarded and goes hyper 24/7. She's a laugh; Lucy was a quiet girl until she met me. We're all in the same classes because we're that sick and Sarah has a very… deep past."

They ate in silence, Jane and Lisbon glanced at each other while Ruby just ate her food not lifting her eyes up. "We should probably get back soon; the foster care woman will be there by now." Lisbon said once they had finished.

"Yeah sure I have a feeling I know who did it." Jane told her and winked.

"I have a feeling I'm going to have a lot of complaints for you today."

They drove back in silence to find Rigsby and Van Pelt had not come back yet. After 10 minutes of them talking to the foster woman they decided it was time to let her go.

"So I guess this is goodbye then, bye Miss Lisbon and Mr Jane." Ruby said then hugged them both.

Ruby walked off with the woman then ran back. "Miss Lisbon would you be my foster parent?"

* * *

He I'm evil nah I'll update as soon as possible which is tomorrow because of my half a day! Reviews are much appreciated and I love you all that read it! XXX


	2. Chapter 2

Okay thanks for all the reviews, much appreciated. Ruby is based on me well her character not what happens to her, and I know some of you want me to dumb her down but she's meant to be a really mature girl who is about to become 13. And she will be crying more don't worry about that.

Hope you like this chapter x

Disclaimer: If I owned it Jisbon would've happened already

* * *

_Ruby walked off with the woman then ran back. "Miss Lisbon would you be my foster parent?"_

"Umm… I'll have to think about that. I mean you're a lovely girl but your mum has just died and I feel a bit unsure that I'd be able to look after you." Lisbon told her completely shocked at the girl's statement.

"Okay, I just wondered. I know how horrible the foster care system is, I just don't want to go back." Ruby said.

"Aha I knew it Leanne wasn't your mother was she?" Jane asked her Lisbon glared at him for the outrageous question.

"She wasn't my biological mother but she was my mum. And I miss her so much." Ruby said running off to the foster care woman crying her eyes out. Lisbon hit Jane on his arm.

"Jane! Why the hell did you just do that, her mum just died." Lisbon shouted at him.

"I know who killed her. It was her mystery lover." Jane walked off waiting for Lisbon to follow him but she didn't she continued giving orders to Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho before running to catch up with him.

"So who's the mystery lover, and why are we walking to the garage?" Lisbon asked him "Wait don't tell me the mystery lover has been living in the garage so we'll find him and the murder weapon in there." Jane smiled at her.

"Well done Lisbon." Jane told her clapping his hands.

"Jane don't even think about patronizing me again." Lisbon told him reaching for her gun. She opened the garage door and stepped aside so that the suspect wouldn't hurt her but he landed on top of Jane who had pushed him to the floor while waiting for Lisbon to arrest him.

"I wouldn't dream of it my dear." He flashed her his 100 watt grin and proceeded to walk to the car. "So are you thinking about being her foster parent?"

"I'm going to say yes because I think it could be fun having a 12 ear old around and there's my dog Mia so she'll have a dog to play with when she's bored." Lisbon smiled as the image of her cuddled up with Ruby and Mia on her bed popped up in her head.

"Aww Lisbon's gonna be a mum. I think she'll be a lot of fun and meddle with Rigsby and Van Pelt; I just can't wait to see that. And I and Rigsby will make sure no boy ever goes near her."

"What is it with men and being overly protective of kids, she's just 12 I'm sure she hasn't got a boyfriend yet." Lisbon told him.

Once they arrived at headquarters the lover, James Balkan, confessed to the murder and he told them he did it because she was leaving him. Ruby had entered and saw Lisbon's office and ran over to it but a she did that someone picked her up before she could get anywhere.

"Hello Ruby, looking for me?" Lisbon asked smiling as the little girl tried to wiggle free. "Don't strain yourself I don't want to hurt you."

"You caught the man who murdered my mum didn't you?" Lisbon nodded, "Thank you Teresa." Ruby hugged Lisbon once she had set her on the ground.

"I was thinking Ruby that I wouldn't mind becoming your foster parent, I have a spare room that I think you will like."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Ruby yelled jumping up and down.

"I live near where you lived previously so you will still be going to the same school. And we are going shopping this weekend and you can have a friend round if you want." Lisbon told her.

"This is going to be so much fun, thanks Teresa. Can I nick name you Tessa?" Lisbon nodded because it was what her family called her growing up.

"Ruby, this is a pleasant surprise!" Jane told her while giving her a hug. "I am very sorry about earlier I didn't mean to say that."

"Its fine, I know you didn't mean to you just got your foot in your mouth." She smiled at him and they headed to the kitchen to find Rigsby and Van Pelt flirting as usual. "Are you two flirting again? My god, people get a room!"

"Ha-ha very funny Ruby. I'm gonna go back to work now boss instead of eating all our food." Rigsby said Van Pelt following closely behind as he walked over to his desk. Ruby and Jane looked at each other knowingly while Lisbon poured some water for Ruby and made herself and Jane some tea.

"Don't worry I'll try not to meddle with you two, it's not a good idea to do that with guardians." Ruby said, she had almost said parents but then realised hers are dead. She had a single tear come down her cheek. Lisbon walked over slowly to her and gave her a hug. "Thanks Tessa."

"Jane don't you have someone to hypnotize or a couch to go 'work' on?" Lisbon said, catching the hint Jane walked out of the room tea in his hand.

"Look Tessa, I think I know what you're going to say. I know I've been through a lot and all of that but I've learnt to cope. I'm not saying you're not going to find me crying but I'll never forget her."

"I understand I was just going to say we caught the guy who killed your mother and I was going to talk to you about that at home." Lisbon chuckled. "Apparently no dating till you're 40. Pay no attention to Jane and Rigsby, especially Rigsby he can't even ask a girl out now." Ruby snorted once se had said that and decided to explore the place.

"Why do you need so much space, you could turn this into a theatre." Ruby said pulling Jane off his couch and lying down on it.

"Look Ruby, two rules you should learn. One, never ever ever disturb me when I'm working and two, don't touch the couch." Jane told her picking her up and lying back down on the couch.

"Don't worry there's another one in my office." Lisbon whispered so that Jane wouldn't start annoying her by keeping her company in her office, not that she wouldn't mind Jane in her office.

"Ooh ooh look at them they're hugging!" Ruby said jumping up and down excitedly. Van Pelt and Rigsby were stood a few meters away in the corner hugging. Rigsby had the biggest grin ever on his face and Grace was smiling sweetly at him.

"Cho you owe me 10 bucks." Jane shouted to him, Van Pelt and Rigsby looked up to see Jane, Lisbon, Ruby and Cho staring at them.

"I'm happy for you just keep it out of the office. And I have no desire to make one of you leave my team." Lisbon took Ruby's hand and led her to her office Jane following them behind.

"Boo!" Lisbon jumped up in the air and turned and hit Jane on the chest.

"Jane you know that's not funny! You scared the hell out of me!" She half shouted at him. _Damn him with his beautiful blue eyes and luscious blonde curly hair._

"I know you're thinking about me Lisbon, I know I'm incredibly gorgeous but I'm sure that'd be an understatement if I said that to you."

"I wasn't thinking about you Jane. I was thinking it's time we got a meal as a team and important Ruby." Jane gave her a look as if to say sure you were. "Let's go before Rigsby clears the fridge."

"Guys come on we're going out for closed case meal at an actual restraint all dressed up because Jane still has a lot of money left over from last year. Oh and we have to be there by 6pm" Lisbon yelled Rigsby stood up quickly and grabbed Van Pelt's hand.

"Okay Grace, I will pick you up at 5:30pm." Rigsby kissed her cheek the walked out the room.

Ruby awed at the two then went back to playing her music; she suddenly stopped and looked at Lisbon. "Teresa when can I get my laptop back?" She asked while wrapping her headphones around her Ipod touch.

"Um I suppose we can go get it now then go get ready to go out." Lisbon said grabbing her jacket. "Right we're off we'll see you guys later tonight."

* * *

Okay one more chapter then the most important chapter so no time to waste chapter 3 will be up on the 20th October. Beth Turner's birthday present! I love her so much! And all of you who review of course


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I wanted to do this in later chapters but seeing as though the birthday girl's birthday is today I thought it would kind of fit in now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Apart from Ruby of course!

* * *

1 month later…

"Come on Ruby you're going to be late for school!" Lisbon yelled grabbing her badge, gun and keys.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Ruby yelled rushing downstairs keys and phone in hand. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge then practically ran out the front door.

"Right hun I will see you when I get home tonight, if you want Sarah and Lucy can sleep as long as it's okay with their parents. Have fun at school."

Ruby started walking to school maybe Lisbon was exaggerating when she said she would be late for school; it was only at the top of the street.

"Sarah! Lulu! Wait up!" Ruby shouted spotting her best friends about to cross the street. "Hey what you guys-" She got cut off by three men who grabbed each of the girls and dragged them to a van. They drove for half an hour till they reached a house they

"Hey get off me, my guardian is a cop." Ruby said kicking the man who looked to be strongest but he just slapped her.

"Yes I suppose you know Patrick Jane then." The fourth man said; he was wearing a black mask, black hoodie and black trousers.

"Yeah how do you know his name?" Ruby asked hand still on her cheek.

"Let's just say I killed his wife and child." This man was Red John. (A/N: Bit obvious I know but oh well) Ruby gasped. "We'll be back later." The four men left the room. Ruby grabbed her phone out of the bottom of her secret pocket in her jeans and started to text Lisbon.

"Jane shut up it's not funny!" Lisbon said playfully punching Jane in the arm. He started to tickle her and she started to fight him off her. "Stop tickling me that's my phone." She stuck her tongue out then started to grin from ear to ear. "It's from Ruby she's in lesson at the moment she shouldn't be using her phone right now. Wait- oh my… he has her, Lucy and Sarah. That son of a bitch!" Lisbon shouted throwing her phone on the couch. Jane wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace.

"We'll get them back, I promise if it's the last thing I do." Jane said he then kissed her forehead and released her. "Lets go see where they were taken come on we're going back to your house."

The drive to hers was in silence she had been texting Ruby for the last several minutes. "Ruby says she was abducted right here." Lisbon said pointing at the area they were taken from.

"Why keep changing his MO why not just stick to the same MO?" Jane asked himself but she answered.

"Because you are becoming happy again, he doesn't like it." Lisbon said, he lifted his hand and gently caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes from the sensation of Jane's silky smooth hands; she opened her eyes when all of a sudden Jane kissed her.

"Jane I want to talk about this later once we find her alive."

"You know he is pretty dumb with us getting them to come here it's a bit obvious I mean who knock someone unconscious in a van then let them text their friends. Unless… nah that can't be it." Ruby shook her head not wanting to believe it.

A few moments later Lisbon, Rigsby, Van Pelt and Cho came bursting through the door. Lisbon ran straight to Ruby, "Come on guys we have to get out of here there's a bomb underneath us!" Lisbon shouted pushing everyone out the room.

They ran out of the warehouse and got to the end of the street when

BAM!

* * *

More to come I promise I know its rubbish but oh well I am proud of my rubishness :) Thanks to Beth who reviewed the last chapter! Happy Birthday babe! xxXXxx


End file.
